Fortune’s Fool
by RomanceGuru
Summary: Jayne & River oneshot. Blizzards, tarot cards and fate...R&R :


Title: Fortune's Fool

A/N: Post BDM, 1 yr. Takes place on the icy planet of St. Albans. Written for the Serenity Santa exchange LJ, a gift for soulmeetsoul.

---

---

---

River stood alone outside the grocer, idly measuring the time that passed by the growing stiffness in her ungloved hands. He had been gone a while; a long list and little patience, and she had asked to remain behind.

There was going to be a show and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

As she thought it, an icy wind gusted down the lane, lifting with it the deadened leaves from the frozen street, causing them to whirl bleakly around her ankles. It was a sad dance, yet to River there was something beautiful in the synchrony of the once animate.

Pulling her oversized jacket tighter around her small frame, River gazed up at the thick blanket of clouds masking the sky. They were dark and low, full to bursting.

It was time.

The air was sharply frigid, causing every breath from her lips to puff away in foggy wisps as she counted in anticipation. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three…"

A slow smile spread across her face as flakes of white burst from above and drifted down like tiny dancers. The specks were slow and silent and she longed to taste one, so she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." A deep voice startled from behind.

Snapping her mouth shut, a sharp pain jolted River lucid as she bit down hard on her tongue. Eyes watering from the sting, she turned to face Jayne, who was buttoning up his jacket and lifting the fur-lined hood snuggly over his head.

"Snow's good as poison if you ask me." The mercenary acknowledged as he knelt down and tightened the sacks carrying their score. "Whole damn planet's polluted."

Jayne paused and looked curiously up at River. "Come ta think on it, how'd you miss a detail like that? You checked out again, girl?"

"I'm happy." River answered vaguely.

Bringing her hand up to her tongue, she winced as she touched the swollen area with her finger. Holding it before her eyes, she scrutinized the minuscule drop of red. "When I cut you, did it hurt?"

"Done told you million times it did." Jayne grunted as he heaved one sack over his shoulder and looked sharply into her large brown eyes. "Will you let it go already?"

Holding his penetrating stare a moment, River returned her attention back to the fleck of blood.

"We all bleed." She observed distantly, ignoring his response. "Sometimes it flows from our wounds and sometimes it's insignificant." Looking again from her finger to Jayne, her eyes were clear and perceptive. "But it always hurts to bleed."

"Yeah, well, it hurts to stand out in sub-zero temperatures, too." He answered dryly as he noted the girl's bare legs. "You don't seem to be noticing that, though."

Stepping closer to Jayne, River hugged the puffy selves of her jacket tighter and smiled. "There are thoughts and intentions to keep me warm. They sing to me at night and echo throughout the day. Keep me right."

An uncomfortable feeling knotted somewhere deep inside Jayne. Felt like getting caught, only he didn't know what for.

"Yer outta yer mind." He accused awkwardly, shifting the heavy sack and wondering why he was still entertaining the girl instead of trying to get back.

"As you often say." River pointed out, tilting her head in that all-knowing manner. "Still like me, though."

Jayne scoffed. "Just enough not ta leave yer skinny hide behind."

Tossing the other sack at her feet, sarcasm masked the moment. "You ready ta get a move on? Or we going ta stand out here an' stare at the sky all day?"

Leaning her head back, River looked back up at the bleakness. Thousands of icy flakes now dotted the long, dark hair that cascaded down the back of her coat. "Can't make a wish. There are no stars." She answered pensively.

"Save it for the black." Jayne grunted, and moved past River, suddenly eager to get back to the ship. He had the powerful urge to find himself a bottle and work on being able to feel his toes again.

Looking down at the deposited sack, River attempted with great difficulty to lift it. Failing, she proceeded instead to drag it behind her, scraping it through the fresh snow.

Jayne turned to witness the effort and shook his head, snickering heartily. "Super-girl, my ass."

As they trudged along several blocks in silence, the shop and house lights flickered off one by one. Shutters closed and doors locked firm along the way. The wind picked up nastily as the sky darkened an angry purple-grey. A few miles felt like a miserable eternity in these conditions.

River's hands were completely numb now, and she was having trouble keeping her grip on the burlap. After the bag slipped from her fingers a third time, she interrupted their quiet progress. "Jayne?" She asked, teeth chattering unconsciously.

"Mm?" The merc grunted, not bothering to stop.

"I'm co-ld."

"And that's my problem how?" The merc wondered aloud, the fantasy of warm, eager women fading from his company. He hated leaving his happy place.

"My fingers don't work anymore. All will be lost." River explained patiently, coming to a standstill.

Sighing, Jayne turned and shot River a death glare as he bent down to retrieve the other sack. Their faces inches apart, River smiled at him politely, unfazed by his irritation.

"You're a man of honor, Cobb." River meekly praised as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Bridging the distance, she planted a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. The world spun around her, and it was just as she imagined.

Her lips were cool, unnaturally so, but nevertheless, the contact elicited more of a response than Jayne would care to admit. He'd seen Kaylee kiss Mal in that fashion a million times before, but this was different. This was them.

Standing straight, Jayne looked at River in confusion, touching his face. "Gorramit, girl. What in the hell did ya do that fer?"

"Wanted to." River answered simply, suddenly feeling weak. Everything was still spinning, but not in a good way.

"Well, don't do it again. Dong ma?" Jayne stammered harshly. It was odd how a whore could barely make him blush, but one innocent kiss from scrambled-brains left him feeling unbalanced.

River looked Jayne dead in the eyes. It was so cold, but even through the bitterness, the dizziness, there were things that needed to be said.

"Shouldn't say things you don't mean." She accused, trembling more violently now, each breath shorter than the last. "I know…I know what you think."

Jayne narrowed his eyes at River as a flustered heat rose in the back of his neck. There was no way he was going to let her accuse him of being improper, even if it were mostly true.

"Look here. Me and you need to get one thing straight. Seems to be yer a mite confused 'bout my character. I don't get romantical notions 'bout no one but my gun, an' prefer ta keep it that way." As he finished his rant, River wavered and shut her eyes as if trying to regain her balance.

For the first time since they had stopped, Jayne realized that her pale skin was tinged an unhealthy blue. Must have been why her lips were so damn cold.

Stepping forward, he grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly, concern etched in his voice. "Girl, you alright? Open yer eyes."

River fell forward and slumped against Jayne, her tiny body going limp. "I'm so tired." She murmured against his chest. "Doesn't hurt anymore. There's just nothingness."

Holding River against him, Jayne looked around frantically. He knew he needed to get her warmed up, and fast. Just up the way, a light shone through the growing darkness, blurred slightly by the snow flurries.

"Can you walk?" Jayne probed gently, and when there was no response, he bent down and lifted her into his arms, crunching hurriedly through the snow. Act now, think later.

After coming up the steps, Jayne shifted the girl in his arms and banged frantically on the door. "Hey! Anyone in there?"

A shadow moved behind the paned glass, and when the lock clicked open, a flood of relief jumpstarted Jayne's heart. As much of a nuisance the girl was, he'd never wanted her dead. He didn't even want her gone no more.

An older woman greeted him with a warm smile, merry like they were long lost kin. Before he could even explain the situation, the lady waved him in. "I've been expecting you," The woman confessed, moving aside gracefully.

"Please, set the poor thing by the fire." She instructed calmly as she shut the door and followed Jayne into the room. "I suggest you remove her clothing and wrap her in a blanket before hypothermia sets in."

Jayne knew better than to waste time and followed the stranger's instructions dutifully. Setting her on the lounger by the fire, he hurriedly slipped off River's jacket, boots, dress and under things before wrapping her snuggly in the large quilt the woman had handed him.

Stepping back, Jayne's mind raced to catch up the past ten minutes. "Think it'll be enough?" He questioned anxiously, and after a pause added, "Should I get nekkid?"

The lady smiled warmly. "I don't believe the situation is that advanced. She just needs to be warmed up slowly. When she regains consciousness, we'll have her drink something to warm her insides as well."

"You a doctor?"

"Not exactly."

"Um." Jayne grunted, still staring at River. The golden light from the fire was flickering across her features, wet hair stuck stubbornly to the side of her face. Her skin was already starting to look peachier and he took that as a good sign.

"How long have you two been together?" The woman inquired nonchalantly. "She's such a pretty thing."

Jayne turned and gave the woman an incredulous look. "We _ain't _coupled."

The woman held her hands up in defense, her many bracelets tinkling together as they stuck high on her forearm. "I'm sorry. My mistake." Returning her thoughtful gaze to River, she explained. "It's just that you care for her like a lover would."

A dangerous gleam entered Jayne's eye. "Look, lady. I appreciate you givin' us a place ta hole up, but don't go makin' no assumptions."

"It's what I do." She dismissed casually. Pulling out a chair, the woman smiled good-naturedly. "Sit. I'll go make us all some tea."

As she left the room, Jayne warily made his way over to the offered seat, and plopped down, realizing for the first time how achingly sore his whole body felt. It was getting stuffy in the small room, so he took to removing his gloves, jacket and sweater until he was left comfortable in his t-shirt.

Feeling better, Jayne looked about the space. He noticed strings of crystals hanging above the entryways and placed in small bowls throughout the room. The smell of incense filled his nostrils and the sickly stuff reminded him of 'Nara's shuttle.

Sure enough, upon the longest wall in the room, a large mural of Sihnon was painted in subtle colors. Looked just like the real thing. Or what he remembered from when they'd high-tailed it off that rock way back when.

Carrying a tray into the room, the woman observed Jayne's staring at the painting. "I was a companion many decades ago." She imparted wistfully, answering the underlying question.

Setting the tea down on the table, she arranged the spread, complete with warm biscuits and honey which Jayne immediately obliged. Sighing as she worked, she added, "But those times are a ghost to me."

"No kidding. You were a bona fide companion?" Jayne asked through a mouthful of biscuit, eyeing the loose gray hair hanging over the woman's silk shall and imagining what she would have looked like all those years ago. "What made you give it up?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow at Jayne. "Isn't it obvious? Age and gravity. Besides, that life is grand for a spell, but it grows tiresome. As I imagine all things do." Joining the merc at the table, she pulled a deck of cards from her apron and set them on the table.

"Now, cut the stack." She instructed as the winds howled outside, rattling the windows fiercely behind their shutters. The growing noise sounded like the passing of a boundless train.

Jayne looked down at the strange cards, and then over to River who was still out cold. "You wanna ta play poker?" He asked, dumbfounded.

The woman's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You, my dear, are fortune's fool. Go on now."

Reluctantly, Jayne reached forward and lifted the top half from the deck and set it aside. "Now what?"

The woman ignored the mercenary, shuffled the cards, and spread three faced down before him. Thumping each one, she named them, "Past, present and future." Turning over the first, Jayne saw a picture of an ugly naked animal-man on the front, with the words _The Devil_ printed across the bottom.

Jayne looked up from the card and snorted. "Hell, I coulda told ya that."

The woman smiled. "It's not so simple."

Cocking her head in the way moon-brain often did, she asked, "You were once caught in a less than desirable situation, were you not? Running with the wrong crowd perhaps?"

"Suppose so." Jayne answered cagily, still blind to where this was headed. "It this witchin'stuff? Cause I don't want nothin' ta do with it, if that's the case."

The woman choked down a laugh, her first of the evening. "No, it's spiritual. Of the divine." After a pause she continued, "Never mind the past. I doubt you'd want me to sit here and tell you what sort of man you once were."

"Good." Jayne affirmed as he looked over at River and mumbled. "Cause I already got one witch that won't quit."

Flipping over the next card, the woman hummed expressively. "Ah, as I expected. It's the _Wheel of Fortune_."

"What's that mean? Cashy-money?" Jayne asked eagerly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Perhaps. But seeing as this card is representing the now, I highly doubt it. I'm hardly what you'd call prosperous." Pausing for a sip of tea, she contemplated the draw thoughtfully.

"Tonight you were in the hands of fate." The woman announced and nodded towards River. "You being brought here with her, was no accident. I suggest you find opportunity in chance."

Jayne scoffed. "More like we was in the hands of a girl that can't hold her own. Woulda been back on the boat by now had she not been such a royal pain-in the ass." Jayne shook his head decidedly. "Don't right think I believe in your fate."

"Is that so? Well, aren't you the least bit curious as to what the future holds?" The woman asked engagingly, tempting the corner of the last card. The man struck her as a believer, no matter how much a front he put up.

"Not unless it includes me retired somewhere with buckets of whores an' pockets full of coin. Oh, an' one of those service maids that cook you food all day." Jayne announced crudely, leaning back in his chair.

"I see. It's obvious that you're not searching for a truly meaningful plain of existence," the woman observed quietly. She seemed disappointed.

Bowing gracefully, she rose from her chair, suddenly feeling drained from the demands of the day. "Just remember, true riches are not measured in material wealth, but from the bounty of the heart."

Gathering the remaining cups and plates from the table, she instructed further, "Make sure she drinks some of this when she awakens. There's a spare room off to the left. You're welcome to stay the night, of course. It should be safe to leave come morning."

With that, the woman whisked out of the room, leaving Jayne alone with the crackling fire, and the wind that continued to screech and moan mournfully beyond their safe heaven.

"What'd I say?" Jayne wondered aloud, looking down at the creepifing cards. The woman seemed nice enough, but she was a little off her rocker. Seems there was an overabundance of those type of folks.

Standing, he ventured into the offered room and switched on the light. It was small, but cozy. A full-sized bed fashioned out of pine logs filled the majority of the space. He figured crazy should be warmed up by now and he could stick her in here.

Making his way over to River, he knelt down and shook a bare arm that had worked its way out of the cocoon he'd wrapped her in. Seeing all that toasty skin reminded Jayne just how very naked the girl was underneath that blanket.

Swallowing hard, he peeled his eyes away from the swell of skin at her chest, and attempted to wake her. "Hey, crazy. You still in there?"

River moaned softly, and it was a moan that sounded a little too erotic for comfort. It's not like he needed the help getting ideas at the moment.

"Come on now," Jayne urged, wondering where these voyeuristic thoughts were coming from all of a sudden. "Met another crazy-lady like you," he continued encouragingly. "Say's you need to drink something. Can't do that passed out cold."

River stirred again, and her eyes leisurely blinked open. Slowly, she pushed herself up and looked foggily at Jayne. "I'm I dead?" She asked dreamily, lifting her hand to the tangible, letting the roughness of Jayne's stubble resonate under her fingers. "When I dreamed there was only black." She revealed as she dropped her hand from his face.

The blanket had slipped even lower when the girl had sat up, so Jayne instinctually tugged it up, hiding temptation and possible annihilation for thinking the thoughts that were creeping into his mind.

"Do the dead dream?" Jayne posed bombastically and River smiled at him, and then at the large hand holding the blanket to her. He rarely teased her so kindly and there was an intimacy in the air that could not be denied.

"You rescued me." River acknowledged, slipping her hand gratefully over his.

"You woulda done the same. Have before." Jayne responded casually, trying to not to notice how pretty she looked in this light. Her hair was a mess, matted curls falling every which way, but her cheeks were deep pink again and there was something alluring in the sly way she was smiling at him.

River nodded in agreement. "You're correct. Haven't yet settled the score." She purred in a way that was virtually unrecognizable. In fact, he didn't even know she could talk like that.

Jayne cleared his throat, and slipped his hand from under hers before standing. "How's about I get you yer tea? Will that get me one closer?"

River shrugged and followed him with her eyes, a vat of wisdom lying behind them.

Jayne brought her the cup, and she drank it down eagerly, wiping the trickle of liquid from her lips with the back of her hand. She felt invigorated, like the fire roaring beside her. There was a bursting of something that could not be contained and the blanket was suffocating her.

"I'm burning up." River announced as she set the cup aside and began to peel away the hindrance.

"Woah, now!" Jayne exclaimed. "Hold up." He warned, grabbing her eager hands and stopping them from doing something that could only lead to regret. This was heading nowhere good, he thought circumspectly.

It was very possible she was still delirious. Or more likely, he knew it was the fact she'd always have a few screws loose that was causing this sudden need for exhibitionism. Even more of a reason that he shouldn't take advantage.

Being that he was the only one not dinged in the head, Jayne knew it was his job to act respectfully.

"You've seen me before." River rebuked as if he were a two year old, looking up at him with searing eyes. "I'm aching under my skin, clawing to get out. Everything hurts."

Jayne groaned. Right now he _really_ hated his job.

"Here." He quickly offered, "Take my shirt." Pulling it off his back, Jayne handed it over to River as she arched an eyebrow at him. Bringing the article up to her nose, she drank in the warm, musky scent, eyeing the bare solidness before her.

Slipping the clothing easily over her head, she wiggled free from the blanket and stretched her long, bare legs. Her dissecting eyes returned to the man before her, and she was finding it hard to ignore the visceral want building within. She was always caged, and the desire to be free, to find release with him was overwhelming.

"Really not helping." River griped as she smoothed the over-large garment against her body, pouting like an insolent child. "Now you're in a state of undress."

Jayne raised his eyebrows, like a dog perking his ears. _Was she flirting on him? _

Standing gracefully, River slid close to Jayne, her eyes hitting the spot just below his shoulders. His skin glowed appetizingly by firelight, and the room felt like a dream. She had always loved the way he loomed over her, imposing strength and animalistic energy dominating her space.

Even now, she could feel the wanting, it was radiating from him like invisible steam. There were skin and parts that longed to be touched, beckoning her with unspoken words. Mechanically, she reached up and ran her small fingers through the hair on his chest.

_Wo de ma,_ Jayne thought as she touched him slowly and deliberately. If he had mind to stop her, it was currently placated by her nimble exploration. He hadn't had a women in god knows how long, and the lines were looking more blurred with each passing moment.

"Did it hurt?" River asked for the millionth time as she found the old, faded scar and tickled a finger down the length of it.

"Why do ya ask questions you already know the answers to?" Jayne countered, using all the will power he possessed not to touch her in return. The air between them had changed; something had been unlocked in the peculiarity of their circumstance.

"Because," River began, her voice like honey, warm and enticing against his skin. "You will not admit that you bleed like the rest. That you want." Leaning in, River touched her lips to his skin, kissing away a past filled with confusion and betrayal.

"It's at the back of your mind, waiting. It wants to be unleashed." She revealed in between seduction, bringing her hands up to roam hesitant skin, impatient to learn his solid form. "Say it aloud and it will be."

Jayne brought his hand up to River's arm, stopping at the sleeve of his own shirt and fingering the material idly. He couldn't be mad at her, not no more. He cared about her and she knew it. Had for sometime now. Thought he could keep it hidden if he denied it enough, if he didn't let it change him. Been a fool to think she wouldn't call him out on it.

Stepping reluctantly back from her lips, Jayne looked at River with the utmost seriousness. "It ain't your job to give a man what he wants. No matter how loud I say it. You ain't some backwater whore."

Jayne knew it had sounded mean before he said it, but it was the truth. He didn't want her offering herself like she was one. Cracked and broken, she was still miles better than that.

River blinked in confusion, feeling the sting of rejection course through her veins and heavy her heart. She wanted this. Had she not tirelessly shown him that?

"Would you take me then?" River inquired with a sharp edge, hating that there was nowhere to run. "If I was one of them?"

"Not the point." Jayne reiterated, wanting quickly to get away from the subject. Looking around, he tried to get them back on track. "How's 'bout you take the bed and I'll sleep out here." He directed. "Come mornin', we'll go about like this never happened."

"But it did happen." River insisted, stepping towards him, ever elusive. "Maybe you don't think I do, but there are things I've wanted. I wish you could know how long I've waited. It was long before the storm."

Jayne wasn't quite sure which storm she was talking about, there had been so many. Only, this was the first one that had allowed them to be alone together, to realize the things that would never make sense.

Walking past Jayne, River made her way to the bedroom and turned at the door. "You have to take a chance sometime," she sung, her eyes glittering in the dark. "I'll understand if it's not what you want when the sky clears."

With those words, a serious offer, River left Jayne alone with his thoughts. He knew what he wanted, but something told him that path wouldn't come easy. Wandering over to the table, now cast in a dark shadow from the dying flames, he flipped the last card on a whim, the one he hadn't wanted to see.

A man and a woman bare as the day they were born graced the front, joined at the hands. He really didn't know what it meant, not in high-falutin' terms, but deep down, he got the general idea.

---


End file.
